We're Up All Night to Get Loki'd
by jazzybizzle
Summary: Tony Stark is having a huge party thrown in two months. Loki was, much against his will, invited by his brother. So, what's a god to do when he doesn't know how to dance? He goes to the most unexpected of sources of course. Tasertricks!


**Dancing gifs of Tom and Kat did this to me.**

* * *

"You, _mortal!_"

Darcy jumped a thousand feet in the air as a newspaper article slammed down in front of her at her desk-pun may or may not be intended-nearly peeing her pants when she saw who it was.

"I have a name you know," Darcy pointed out, taking an earphone out of her ear. "What do you want, Mischief?"

"Thor's Midgardian associatives are hosting this 'party' in two months and I, unfortunately, am invited," said Loki, hissing his _brother's_ name. "There will be dancing, will there not?"

"Well, Tony's parties can get crazy so yeah."

"Very well. You will teach me what you know."

"And what makes you think I will?"

Loki's glare at her darkened, and she giggled, getting to her feet; one thing he did not understand about this woman, but also made her interesting to him, was that no matter how threatening he seemed, she never showed any sign of uneasiness or fear. She was in fact the very reason why he was more of an antihero than a villain nowadays.

"Easy, dude." She lightly slapped his arm as she walked around her desk. "_'I'll show you a few thaaangs!'_," she sang. Loki just simply blinked, staring at her blankly. Sighing, she grabbed him by the hand-the nerve of this woman-and led the way out. "C'mon."

.

Loki hoped he wasn't going to regret this; Darcy was the only one he was the closest to trusting. She talked to him as if he was just a normal person; she in fact fascinated him. Amused him. But he would never admit this out loud. Lewis was captivating from her icey blue eyes to her curly hair, to her very attractive figure...she had curves in all the right places, and her personality contrasted greatly with Thor's Midgardian lover, Jane. The God found out that the two had more in common than he had thought. Both were often considered 'second best', although Darcy doesn't seem to care, and had personalities and appearances that rivaled their loved ones. Thor and Jane with their lighter shade of hair, he and Darcy with their darker shades, Thor big and Jane small, Loki tall and loosely muscled and Darcy short and curvy.

He met up with Darcy in the training room of Avengers Tower. She had beat him there, wearing a black cropped top, capri leggings, and sneakers, which had-much to his...pleasure-traces of green in them. When she turned around while stretching her arms, she saw him lingering awkwardly at the door and smiled, waving him in.

"Am I dressed appropriately?" Loki asked.

Darcy's eyes traveled from his loosely fitted black wife beater to the matching sweats and tennis shoes. Her gaze remained on him longer than necessary before she forced herself to look back into his eyes. "You're perf."

"I'm...'perf'?"

"Short for perfect."

"Ah."

"Now, could you wiggle your fingers and move some of the equipment?"

A smile twitched his lips. With a lazy flick of his wrist and a flash of green light, all of the work-out equipment slid towards the opposite side of the walls.

"When do we start?" he said.

Darcy smiled back at him and began. "Since the dude who's in charge of the whole shebang is Tony Freakin' Stark, he's gonna either have ball songs or booty songs. So I'm gonna teach you both."

"You're going to teach me ballroom dancing and the dancing genre of...?" Loki found it difficult to finish; he thought about the fowl music Tony had Thor listen to not too long ago.

"Rap, yeah."

"You Midgardians are very...strange."

"You don't even know half of it." She walked over to the stereo and pressed the on button; the room was then filled with slow music. "We're gonna start old school, then try to dance to some of today's tune's. That's why I brought my iPod." She held up the device.

"Alright, Master," he said, and she loved the way his accent made the word 'master' hot. She was a sucker for British accents, but hearing Loki talk was like ear porn. "What do you wish to instruct me to do first?"

Ignoring the fact that his words sounded so sensual, Darcy beckoned him forward with a curling finger and a squinting eye. "Come here, pupil."

He did. When he was close enough, she held her arms out professionally. "Put your right hand on my hip."

He does so. "Like this?"

Fighting back a shudder from the close proximities and the fact that she was touching her, she moved on; Loki heard the jump of her heart, but he couldn't help but relish in the feeling of her hip cupped perfectly in his hand. Darcy placed her hand on his, moving it an inch lower and instructed him to hold her a little tighter. Heh.

Darcy then placed her hand on his shoulder, her free hand taking his; his hand was bigger than hers, slender like a pianists, and paler than her own. Her blue eyes settled on his green ones, and for a split second, she forgot what she was gonna say. Damn him and his sexiness. So. Not. Fair.

"You familiar with the beginning step?" she said.

"You are referring to the movement of the pair when their feet move in a square?"

"Yep. We're gonna pretend like there's a handkerchief on the floor-"

"Why is there a handkerchief on the floor?"

"Hypothetically, Loki."

"I know. But why cannot it be something simpler?"

Darcy's eye twitched. "_What's more simpler than a handkerchief_?"

"A book. I fancy a good read."

Her nostrils flared slightly. "Fine. We're dancing around a big ass book. Better?"

"Aye."

"Okay. Just follow my lead and-"

"Is the male not the one who traditionally leads?" He was enjoying this, and the looks she made were adorable. "Kidding, love."

_Love? Oh, right. Just probably a sexy-accent-thingie._

"Y-Yeah, whatever. Just don't be afraid to look down if you need to-'s okay to look down in the beginning, but after a while you're gonna have to keep looking at me." He nodded, understanding.

That boy never looked down once.

And Darcy wished he would, because it was hard to concentrate with his eyes on hers the whole time, and even harder for her to count. They moved back and forth first, then as the minutes started to pass, they made semi-circles, then full circles.

"You're catching on fast," Darcy noted with a hint of disappointment in her voice.

"I learn fairly quickly," Loki said. "And..." he added artfully, "your thoughts are rather entertaining."

"_What?!_" She jolted to a stop. "You've been reading my mind this whole_ time?!_"

"My apologies. Getting you angry was not my intent." He fought the urge to laugh, and it was rather difficult. Her cheeks were so flushed she put roses to shame, and it only made the situation better. For him anyway.

"Shut up!" Darcy huffed. "You did that on purpose!"

"Would you desire for me to let your mind be?"

"Yes! Only _I_ say when you can dig in my brain. Got it?"

He nodded. "You have my word."

"...Good." She dropped her arms. "Now, where were we?"

"Specifically speaking," in a flash, she was in his arms so fast that her head started spinning, and they were now standing at an angle, "I believe we were right about here."

"Whoa..." Her eyes, which were crossed, focused on him. "I didn't mean that literally, dude."

"I would have known otherwise if I had your permission to access your mind."

Blue eyes narrowed. "Oh _no_ you did not just go where I think you just went."

Green eyes glinted, challenging her. "I believe I just did, my dear." _What are you going to do about it?_ lingered in the air between them.

Saying nothing, Darcy straightened her back, he held her more properly, and their eyes were the only ones giving hints to early events as they continued to dance around the room.

* * *

**I figured Loki would be a fast learner ;D Actually, a Stevetasha story I read once was another inspiration for me starting this; Natasha had teached Steve how to dance and it was so cute! So, why not? A little Tasertricks never hurt anyone, right? :3**


End file.
